


Shinji, el stalker

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Adult Nagisa Kaworu, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Horniness, Horny Ikari Shinji, Horny Teenagers, I'm Sorry, Invasion of Privacy, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, Multiple Relationships, Neighbors, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, POV Ikari Shinji, Porn, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Roommates, Sex, Stalker Ikari Shinji, Stalking, Teenager Ikari Shinji, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji Ikari es un joven de diecisiete años, adicto a la pornografía y con una terrible desesperación por conseguir novia, aunque tiene una pésima suerte con las chicas.Su manía morbosa llega muy lejos en el momento en que se pone a espiar a sus nuevos vecinos de en frente y ve cosas que perturban aún más su mente y despiertan su curiosidad. Lo que Shinji no sabe es que su guapo y atractivo vecino es mucho peor que él, y al descubrirse stalkeado, no se quedará cruzado de brazos.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Makinami Mari Illustrious & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Nagisa Kaworu & Original Character(s), Nagisa Kaworu/Original Character(s), 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Historia originalmente publicada en fecha: Octubre/2015._  
_Reeditada y resubida a partir de: Noviembre/2020._  
_Este fic posee contenido explícito (léase R18, NSFW, hard, etc.) Los actos relatados son plenamente consensuados/consentidos._

\---

Mi nombre es Shinji Ikari, soy un estudiante regular de diecisiete años y tengo un terrible problema que mi familia ni siquiera sospecha y solo dos de mis amigos lo conocen, bueno en parte, puesto que no me he atrevido a contarles la historia completa.

El gran problema es que soy un adicto a la pornografía y estoy permanentemente caliente, todo lo asocio a cuestiones sexuales ya que mi mente se ha vuelto muy sucia y pervertida.

Mis amigos dicen que me urge conseguirme una novia pero ese es otro inconveniente porque no existe ninguna chica que se fije en mí. Es más, siempre que intento acercarme a una de ellas, soy automáticamente rechazado y la verdad es que se siente muy mal.

Creo que tengo algo que las repele o quizás ellas ya perciben la clase de sujeto que soy y por eso me hacen tales desplantes, lo que me tiene en verdad muy frustrado. Así como van las cosas, pienso que moriré virgen.

Como soy hijo único y mis padres trabajan, están fuera de casa la mayor parte del día. Así que tengo total libertad para ver porno en internet a mis anchas y a veces lo hago en la sala en pantalla gigante. Desde hace años esta es una costumbre muy extrema que tengo y sí, es algo bastante riesgoso.

Mis amigos y compañeros de clase Touji Suzuhara y Kensuke Aida son quienes saben de mi adicción y con ellos compartimos material prohibido aunque ellos no andan cachondos todo el tiempo como yo.

Touji es una bestia pero aún así tiene novia, que es la delegada de nuestro salón. Kensuke es un chico tranquilo solo que al igual que yo, rebota cada vez que se acerca a una chica pero con él tienden a ser menos crueles que conmigo.

Ese día, estábamos los tres en la azotea de la escuela. Me había molestado porque Touji no me regresó las revistas que le presté semanas atrás.

—Me las traes mañana sin falta, ¿estamos?

—De acuerdo -replicó Touji con cierto fastidio- ¡Pero ya deja de quejarte tanto! Tienes la colección de revistas porno más grande de la escuela y aún así lloras por un par de ellas.

—Es verdad, Shinji -añadió Kensuke- Tu colección es impresionante.

—Lo sé -sonreí orgulloso, como si eso en verdad fuera motivo para sentirme de esa manera- Pero si no tengo todos los ejemplares conmigo, siento que no puedo estar en paz.

—Porque eres un maldito pajero obsesivo -inquirió Touji viéndome de reojo con ánimos de molestarme-

—¿Por qué mejor no me presentas a tu hermana menor? -le dije poniendo una sonrisa pervertida, sabía que ese era su punto débil-

—Ahí van de nuevo.

Claro que sabía que eso que dije molestaría mucho a Touji y su reacción no se hizo esperar, me tomó con fuerza del cuello de la camisa enseñándome su puño con actitud amenazante.

—¡Hijo de puta! Como vuelvas a decir eso, desearás no haber nacido. No quiero escucharte mencionar a mi hermanita de nuevo, ¿te quedó claro?

No era el mejor momento para gastarle bromas a mi amigo pero no pude evitar echarme a reír ante su actitud de hermano sobreprotector.

—Vamos Touji, ¿qué acaso no te gustaría tenerme por cuñado?

—¡Tienes que estar jodiendo! Preferiría cortarme los huevos con unas tijeras de jardinería antes que padecer tal maldición.

—Ya suéltame, ¿quieres? -lo persuadí finalmente- Eso no fue nada amable de tu parte.

Touji me soltó dedicándome una mirada despectiva y no dudó en decirme algo más con toda la crueldad del mundo.

—Shinji, sinceramente veo muy difícil que puedas conseguirte una novia. Es más, creo que deberías resignarte, morirás solo y virgen.

—¿¡Pero por qué dices eso!? -pregunté ofendido, casi llorando-

—Porque tu actitud es odiosa y patética. Ahora entiendo y justifico a todas esas chicas que te han escupido en la cara.

Kensuke intervino al ver que Touji realmente estaba pisoteando mi moral con total saña.

—Touji, por favor. Ya no le digas esas cosas.

Al terminar las clases, fui a mi casa muy molesto a causa de esa plática aunque sinceramente, las palabras de Touji me dejaron pensando, tal vez él tenía razón y a la vista de todas las chicas yo era un ser patético que las ahuyentaba.

Me senté al borde de la cama y observé los binoculares que tenía sobre mi escritorio, los había pedido como regalo en mi último cumpleaños con un propósito bastante indecoroso y atrevido, el de espiar a mis vecinos del edificio de frente.

Me divertía viéndolos y en ocasiones los pillaba situaciones sexuales a varias parejas, cosa que me ponía por demás fogoso y me servía como combustible mental para masturbarme durante horas sin remordimiento alguno.

Entre todos los que espiaba mi objetivo favorito era mi linda vecina, cuya ventana daba justo frente a la mía. Según pude averiguar su nombre era Rei Ayanami, tenía mi edad y aparentemente vivía sola en ese piso.

Solía verla paseando en ropa interior por su sala y me imaginaba cosas poco decentes. Así la estuve observando por al menos medio año hasta que un día me descubrió in fraganti y sin dudarlo, se presentó a mi casa y armó un tremendo escándalo.

Pervertido, acosador, bajo, ruin, depravado. 

Esos fueron algunos de los adjetivos que ella más veces utilizó cuando me mandó al diablo en esa ocasión.

No supe donde esconder mi cara, ella no me dejó hablar un solo instante. Casi todos los vecinos de ese piso que salieron a mirar alertados por sus gritos. Amenazó con denunciarme a la policía y antes de irse me dio una terrible cachetada que vieron todas esas personas. Rogué al cielo para que no se le fueran a mis padres con el chisme.

Al otro día incidente, me percaté que Rei había abandonado ese departamento. No pude resistirme a mirar hacia su ventana y solo entonces noté que el piso estaba completamente vacío.

—¿Se mudó por mi culpa? ¡Dios! Soy de lo peor.

El resto de la semana me pasé con peso de conciencia por lo ocurrido, me sentía muy mal por haber sido el responsable de eso. Me dí cuenta de que mi actitud impertinente me podía meter en serios problemas si no hacía nada para controlarme un poco.

Como estaba muy desmoralizado, esos días casi no miré pornografía ni me masturbé como era mi ritual diario aunque conforme pasó el tiempo, esa necesidad regresó con la misma rapidez con la que se había ido.

Una semana después de Rei se mudara, el departamento de en frente estaba siendo nuevamente ocupado. Me dí cuenta que estaban subiendo muebles al lugar y no pude contener mi curiosidad, me puse a observar todo el movimiento hasta que la mudanza terminó.

Allí pude ver quienes serían mis nuevos vecinos. Sonreí al ver que se trataba de una joven pareja y según pude notar, ambos eran sumamente atractivos. Se lo veía muy felices en su nueva casa, se dieron un efusivo abrazo y yo me mordí el labio inferior.

—¡Vaya! -exclamé expectante-

Me puse contento aunque sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, ahí iba de nuevo con mis mañas perversas de espiar e invadir la intimidad de las personas. Pensé que ellos me darían geniales espectáculos con sus sesiones sexuales.

—Mmm... será tan excitante verlos follar en la sala todo el tiempo.

Creí que a eso iban en ese mismo instante pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando rompieron el abrazo, la chica se retiró a alguna habitación y el chico se tiró al sofá a ver televisión.

—¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡Se acaban de mudar! ¿Por qué mierda no follan para celebrar? -cuestioné enojado e indignado, como si fuera que ellos pudieran escucharme-

Y así fue que me dejaron con todas las ganas de ver acción. Me sentí completamente decepcionado.


	2. Chapter 2

Transcurrió una semana desde que mis nuevos y guapos vecinos se mudaron al departamento del frente y desde entonces me pasé vigilándolos asidua y constantemente, día tras día, para ver si los pillaba en alguna situación candente. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, nunca sucedió nada entre ellos.

Yo mientras tanto me estaba muriendo de ganas por verlos teniendo sexo salvaje en su sala que daba justo frente a la ventana de mi habitación, o cuando menos esperaba ver algunos besos y manoseos atrevidos entre ellos, cosas que son completamente comunes en una joven pareja pero no pasó nada de eso. Es más, ni siquiera los veía tomándose de las manos.

Haciéndome el desentendido, uno de esos días, crucé la calle y fui a observar el comunicador del edificio a fin de conocer las identidades de mis poco sexuales vecinos, y según lo que pude pude averiguar sus nombres eran Nagisa Kaworu y Makinami Mari.

Me la pasaba observando a Mari y a Kaworu en las mañanas, justo antes de partir a la escuela, y los veía preparándose para el trabajo, ambos tenían pinta de ser ejecutivos o algo así, ya que lucían muy elegantes con sus trajes de oficina.

Al volver de la escuela, los miraba de nuevo y usualmente regresaban por separado. Solo se daban un beso en la mejilla al saludarse pero eso era todo... y a decir verdad, ya me sentía un poco harto de esa situación. ¿Acaso son solo amigos que comparten el piso y no una pareja de novios como creía en un principio?

Si así era la cuestión, evidentemente ellos tenían un alto grado de intimidad pues algunas veces, los veía paseándose en ropa interior uno frente al otro como si nada y, por lo que pude percibir, no se miraban de manera morbosa sino que actuaban de lo más normal.

—Aquí pasa algo extraño -me dije a mí mismo mientras volvía a mirar al departamento ajeno- , Esta situación ya no es normal.

Esa misma noche, pasó algo que me dejó completamente sin palabras. A la hora de la cena, llegó alguien de visita a casa de mis vecinos. Era una chica pelirroja, muy atractiva aunque se veía bastante malhumorada. Casi morí de una hemorragia nasal cuando vi lo que ocurrió allí.

Ni bien cruzó la puerta, Mari tomó de la mano a la pelirroja recién llegada, la atrajo hacia ella y entonces le dio un tremendo y apasionado beso, el cual fue plenamente correspondido por la otra, quien la rodeó por la cintura y lentamente fue bajando las manos hasta posarse en las nalgas de la dueña de casa.

—¡¡¡Santos cielos, esto es increíble!!!

Me gustaba lo que veía y ahí estaba espiándolas y sonriendo como un idiota. Nunca en mi vida vi algo semejante en vivo, dos chicas besándose y tocándose de esa forma era algo realmente sensual, en verdad me sentí automáticamente excitado. Cuando ellas se separaron, fueron tomadas de la mano hasta la sala y se sentaron con Kaworu a ver televisión como si nada. Noté que él saludó a la pelirroja pero no se inmutó por lo que pasó antes aunque también lo vio todo.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Ese sujeto es de piedra o cuál es su problema? -me pregunté fastidiado ante la actitud indiferente de mi vecino-

Continué observándolos, supuse ellos estaban viendo una película y pude notar cómo las chicas estaban tomadas de la mano. Rato después, la pelirroja recostó su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Mari y cuando pasaron varios minutos más, me percaté de que se estaba aburriendo, ya que comenzó a acariciar uno de los muslos de la otra chica.

La reacción ajena no se hizo esperar, Mari se compuso y la tomó de la barbilla. Le sonrió y comenzó a besarla, primero suave y poco a poco, de manera más apasionada y sugestiva.

—¡Por Dios! Esas dos están que arde -me relamí los labios al ver que Mari iba metiendo una de sus manos bajo la blusa de la pelirroja- ¡Y yo estoy peor que ella!

Verlas a esas mujeres así me estaba provocando una erección impresionante, tenía ganas de ver cada vez más. De repente, Kaworu volvió la vista hacia ellas que no dejaban de besarse y sonrió, luego les dijo algo y se puso de pie.

—Oh my... ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡van a hacer un trío!!!??? -me emocioné por completo con tan solo la idea- Odio a ese tipo, no puedo creer la suerte que tiene.

Sin embargo, había sacado conclusiones demasiado apresuradas, ya que el chico fue hacia la cocina y se dispuso a servir la cena. Casi me dio un infarto ante tal cosa y tuve ganas de gritar como un completo histérico. ¿Cómo era posible que no le excitara ver semejante escena? No, eso no podía ser cierto. Yo estando al otro lado de la calle, las veía y estaba por estallar y él allí a escasos metros, se mostraba completamente campante.

Ellos terminaron de cenar y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando las chicas se marcharon de allí, supuse que fueron a la habitación de Mari. En cambio Kaworu permaneció en la sala y continuó viendo televisión. Su indiferencia ante lo que ocurría solo provocó que me decepcionara y por consiguiente, la erección que tenía bajó por completo. Ya ni siquiera tuve ya ganas de masturbarme. Esa noche fui a la cama molesto y frustrado.

—¿Pero qué carajos con esa pareja? Bueno, ahora ya dudo que sean pareja.

\---

Días después, nada había cambiado. Cada vez me convencía más de que Kaworu y Mari no eran novios. Sin embargo, yo continuaba pensando en lo extraño de toda la situación que presencié, no podía concebir la idea de que no se sintieran al menos un poco atraídos uno por el otro. Si eran amigos y vivían juntos, en algún momento habrán tenido algún tipo de roce, ¿no? Yo al menos, sería incapaz de convivir con una chica tan atractiva como ella y no intentar algo.

Un sábado por la mañana, me puse a observarlos ni bien me levanté y vi que ellos desayunaban juntos. Mari estaba vestida como para salir y Kaworu solo llevaba puesto un bóxer blanco, parecía recién levantado ya que tenía el cabello todo alborotado.

Me sonrojé un poco al notarle el paquete y por lo que pude observar tenía un muy buen estado físico, su piel era un tanto pálida aunque muy bella y tersa. Puse atención a las reacciones de Mari y no había nada que denotara interés sexual hacia su compañero de piso.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, ella tomó una pequeña maleta, se despidieron y se marchó. Kaworu cerró la puerta y al parecer fue de regreso a su habitación. De nuevo, me frustré al no ver nada motivante para mí, así que solo me tumbé en la cama y suspiré.

—Esto me pasa por ser un maldito y morboso entrometido. Definitivamente nunca va a pasar nada entre ellos, porque no son novios y mucho menos amantes.

\---

Nunca imaginé que de un momento a otro la situación se tornaría totalmente distinta al cabo de un par de horas, tomé los binoculares y vi a Kaworu dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pensé que Mari había regresado a la casa pero no, no se trataba de ella sino de un chico.

Fijé mi vista en el visitante, aparentaba unos 20 años, tenía un bonito y liso cabello negro. Vestía casual, una camiseta amarilla y jeans, traía consigo una mochila la cual Kaworu se encargó de sacársela.

Quedé en shock cuando el chico recién llegado se abalanzó a los brazos de Kaworu, lo rodeó por el cuello y literalmente le comió la boca de un beso por demás apasionado. No pude evitar sonrojarme, eso que veía era demasiado impactante.

—¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? Primero Mari haciendo esas cosas con la pelirroja y ahora Kaworu con este chico, lo mismo. No puedo creerlo... eso quiere decir que... ¿¿¿¡¡¡mis nuevos vecinos son un par de gays!!!???

Opté por no seguir mirando aquello, me parecía repulsivo ver como dos hombres se besaban.

—¡Qué puto asco! ¿Entonces Kaworu prefiere hacer algo semejante con otro hombre y no con Mari? ¿¡Pero qué clase de enfermo es!?

Me recosté en la cama y empecé a hojear unas revistas pornográficas para tratar de distraerme un poco, pero por alguna razón no me podía concentrar en las imágenes que tenía en frente porque mi mente quedó demasiado perturbada con lo que vi en casa de mis vecinos.

—Esto debe ser un castigo por andar de stalker. No está bien que me pase mirando a los demás y ahora me toca lidiar con vecinos homosexuales. ¡Qué horror!

Pero a los pocos segundos, mi curiosidad pudo más, me levanté rápidamente de la cama y tomé los binoculares otra vez para dirigirme hacia la ventana de Kaworu. Quedé pasmado al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso momento.

—¡Dios! -sentía que se me iba el aire y estaba por hiperventilar- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Finalmente estaba teniendo un espectáculo sexual explícito ante mis ojos, solo que no era como yo esperaba. Jamás en mi vida pensé que vería algo semejante.

—¡¡¡Esos sujetos son unos degenerados!!! -me sentía avergonzado y escandalizado pero aún así no podía dejar de mirarlos-

Kaworu estaba tendido en el sofá completamente desnudo mientras su visitante se había despojado de su camiseta y estaba entre las piernas del dueño de casa, de lo más entusiasmado dándole sexo oral. Parecía ser un experto, ya que se lo notaba incansable.

Cuando el chico sacó el miembro de Kaworu de su boca, pude notar lo grande que era. Quedé impresionado, era casi como el pene de los actores de las películas condicionadas que veía.

—Su pene es enorme. ¿Cómo puede el otro marica comérselo entero? -me sonrojé al imaginarlo y tragué saliva, aquello era demasiado-

Seguí viéndolos y ambos continuaron en lo mismo. Por alguna razón, las expresiones faciales de Kaworu me parecían sumamente hermosas y eróticas, se notaba que lo estaba gozando deliciosamente. Tanto que hasta me daba curiosidad escuchar sus gemidos de placer.

Poco tiempo después, vi cómo se venía y el chico lo recibía gustoso directo en el rostro, prácticamente lo había bañado con sus fluidos y no le hacía asco alguno, al contrario, el otro se veía feliz y sonriente.

Eso me produjo una instantánea y dolorosa erección en mis pantalones, me metí la mano y empecé a tocarme sin dejar de mirarlos. Vi que Kaworu se levantó, quedando sentado en el sofá, tomó del rostro al chico y lo besó con intensidad mientras el otro se empezaba a desprender el pantalón.

—Es sexo gay, pero sexo al fin y al cabo. Ni modo, veamos como funciona esto... -sonreí con cierta perversión y sentía que no podía dejar de masturbarme-

Por algún motivo, ya no me estaba pareciendo tan desagradable como al principio.


	3. Chapter 3

Me sentía totalmente fuera de mí, no podía dejar de mirar a ese par y masturbarme. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza hacer esto mientras veía a dos chicos teniendo sexo de la manera más apasionada.

Con una mano sostenía los binoculares y con la otra me autosatisfacía furiosamente a la par que jadeaba sin poder contenerme. Kaworu se había sentado en el sofá y el chico estaba montado en él, se movía con rapidez subiendo y bajando en torno al miembro ajeno, dejándose penetrar por completo.

Parecía que la estaba pasando muy bien, el chico echaba la cabeza para atrás y aunque no podía escucharlo, era evidente que se encontraba gimiendo alto, tal vez incluso gritaba. Seguía moviéndose mientras Kaworu lo sostenía por la cintura y le besaba el pecho.

Fijé la mirada un momento y podía de qué manera el pene de Kaworu entraba y salía del chico, al punto de enterrarse por completo en su interior antes de volver a salir de él. Por alguna razón muy extraña, me provocaba curiosidad saber qué se sentiría experimentar eso.

Bajé los binoculares, me deshice de mis jeans junto con mi ropa interior y me tumbé en la cama para quedar de costado. No conseguía dejar de estimularme a mí mismo hasta que de repente se me ocurrió algo un tanto más extremo. Mojé uno de mis dedos con saliva y lo dirigí a mi trasero, presioné e intenté metérmelo pero solo conseguí meterlo un poco, no como esperaba. Sin embargo, ese contacto me resultó demasiado placentero, tanto que me vine de manera instantánea.

Respiraba agitado y tenía toda la mano llena de mi propio semen. La observé por unos instantes y sentí vergüenza de mí mismo. Esa había sido la primera vez que veía una situación homosexual tan explícita y no quería reconocer lo mucho que me había excitado.

\---

Un par de días después, no conseguía dejar de pensar en todo lo que vi. Había quedado bastante alterado con eso y todo el maldito tiempo recreaba en mi mente el momento en que Kaworu se follaba sabrosamente a ese chico en su sala y por consiguiente, me volvía a masturbar pensando en lo mismo.

Me sonrojaba cada vez que me sorprendía pensando que yo podría ser ese chico y que Kaworu me hiciera lo mismo.

—¿¡Pero en qué mierda estoy pensando!? No, no. Definitivamente esto no está bien.

A pesar de lo confundido que me sentí con todo aquello, continué observando al departamento de en frente todos los días como ya era una costumbre. Sin embargo, no volví a ver nada comprometedor; es más, al parecer ni Kaworu ni Mari se encontraban en la vivienda. Pensé que era mejor así, ya tuve suficiente con lo ocurrido la última vez.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro las cosas empeoraron. Desperté en medio de la noche y me di cuenta de que estaba excitado tras haber tenido un sueño altamente erótico. Soñé con él, con mi vecino, en la misma situación que lo vi con su invitado. Solo que en mi sueño, no lo hacía con ese chico sino conmigo.

—Esto ya es demasiado.

No pude aguantar las ganas y tomé mi laptop. De inmediato me puse a buscar en internet pornografía homosexual y cuando llegué a los vídeos, era impresionante la reacción que tuve al ver tales cosas. Apenas y podía creer lo caliente que me ponía y todo lo que deseaba era ver cada vez más cosas.

De pronto, me sentí un poco culpable por todo el entusiasmo sexual que sentía al ver esas cosas. Preocupado por lo que me pasaba, intenté cambiar de temática y me puse a ver lo que usualmente veía, pornografía "normal" pero pude notar que, por algún motivo, eso ya no tenía el mismo efecto en mí. Ya no me provocaba lo mismo que antes, de hecho, ya no me provocaba nada.

Al final, me pasé casi toda la madrugada viendo porno gay y masturbándome como un loco, no recuerdo cuántas veces me vine pero sí fueron varias hasta quedar agostado. Solo dormí un par de horas y por esa razón, me la pasé con muchísimo sueño durante las clases de ese día.

Dadas las circunstancias, esa misma semana me deshice de todas mis revistas, las puse todas en un bolso y se las llevé a Touji a su casa, allí también cité a Kensuke y les dije que se las repartieran. Ambos quedaron completamente sorprendidos con mi inesperado regalo.

—¿Estás bien, Shinji? -preguntó Touji y puso su mano sobre mi frente- ¿Tienes fiebre o qué te pasa?

—Es verdad -añadió Kensuke- No me esperaba esto para nada.

No me quedó más que inventar una enorme mentira para evitar que hicieran más preguntas y acabara poniéndome en evidencia.

—Se las regalo porque ya no puedo tenerlas conmigo. Escuché que mis padres estaban hablando sobre hacer refacciones en la casa y de seguro se meterán a mi habitación en mi ausencia. Es mejor que no corra riesgos, así que se las regalo todas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? -Touji no parecía del todo convencido- Si luego vienes a pedirme devolución, no te daré nada.

—Sí, no se preocupen. Pueden quedárselas que no se las pediré de vuelta.

\---

Tras reunirme con los chicos, regresé a mi casa y estuve todo el tiempo bastante pensativo. Por un lado, estuvo bien que me deshiciera de esas revistas, así ya no viviría con la preocupación de que me las pudieran descubrir, aunque por otra parte, lo que en verdad me motivó a hacerlo es que perdí todo el gusto por ellas. 

Ahora mi mente y mi interés estaban enfocados en algo quizás mucho peor que había encendido todas mis alarmas.

Iba por la calle caminando cabizbajo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos cuando de repente, levanté la mirada y vi que unos pasos adelante iba una persona conocida, era mi vecino Kaworu. No podía creerlo, debía ser producto de la suerte.

Entonces decidí seguirlo y tratar de encontrar una excusa para hablarle pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada. Llegué a pensar en fingir un choque accidental con él pero como mentir era algo que no se me daba, sabía que el juego me saldría muy mal y quedaría como un completo estúpido frente él. No me quedó de otra que seguirlo y hacerme el tonto pretendiendo ser un transeúnte más del montón.

Me puse a observar a Kaworu desde atrás. El traje de oficina le sentaba muy bien, era alto, delgado y muy apuesto. Su cabello muy peculiar, daba la impresión de ser suave y agradable de acariciar. Me ruboricé pues en ese momento, pues me di cuenta de que en verdad él me gustaba mucho.

De una forma que no debería gustarme.

Yo no sabía nada de ese joven hombre, nada más de lo que pude ver y descubrir. En verdad sentía muchas ganas de conocerlo pero ni la más remota idea de como hacerme notar ante sus ojos.

Cuando alcanzamos nuestra calle, vi que sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a alguien. Avancé unos pasos para intentar escuchar su conversación.

—Ya estoy por llegar a mi casa. Estaré solo de nuevo esta noche, así que puedes venir a la hora que gustes.

No pude evitar sentirme disgustado por lo que escuché. Era evidente que hablaba con el chico del otro día y que lo llamaba porque quería tener sexo con él.

—Idiota... -susurré, y a decir verdad hubiera preferido no escuchar nada de eso-

Él se dirigió a su edificio y yo crucé la calle con dirección al mío. No entendía por qué me sentía tan enojado y frustrado. No quería creer que estuviera así por celos o algo parecido, no me parecía nada lógico. En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, me tumbé un rato en mi cama.

—Debería alegrarme, ¿no? Esta noche tendré show en vivo de nuevo.

Rato después, no pude permanecer en la cama. Así que volví a levantarme, traje una silla y me senté cerca de la ventana. Tomé los binoculares y me puse a observar a Kaworu, parecía que había tomado una ducha pues se estaba paseando con una toalla atada a la cintura antes de que fuera a vestirse.

Me quedé viendo a su ventana durante horas hasta que se hizo de noche y como era de esperarse, ese chico vino apareciendo de lo más contento y sonriente. Y como la vez anterior, se lanzó de lleno a los brazos de Kaworu para besarlo con ganas.

—¿Tan pronto van a empezar? -me dije a mi mismo- Mierda... no sé si quiero ver esto de nuevo.

Sin embargo, me aseguré de que mi habitación estuviera a totalmente oscuras para poder observarlos mejor sin que no lo notaran. Enseguida supe que no me equivoqué, al parecer ya se convirtió en una costumbre para ellos follar primero en la sala antes de ir a la habitación.

Aunque yo seguía con esa molestia inexplicable que llevaba, no tardé en excitarme por completo viéndolos tener sexo. Esta vez no hubo muchos preliminares, aún así parecían muy enérgicos y tenía que admitir que lo que estaba viendo no se comparaba para nada con esos videos que tanto disfrutaba últimamente. 

Esto era mucho mejor . 

Pero que más me sorprendía era que volvía a experimentar todas esas ganas de ser yo quien estuviera en el lugar de ese chico.

—¡¡¡Dios... aaahhh!!!

Me vine con tanta intensidad que no pude evitar soltar un sonoro gemido. Por más de que no podía escuchar nada de lo que sucedía en el edificio de en frente, suponía que ellos dos, por el modo en que se veían, también estaban gimiendo intensamente. Ambos seguían en el sofá, Kaworu detrás del chico lo sostenía por la cintura mientras lo embestía con fuerza, en tanto, el otro estaba de rodillas y apenas apoyándose con sus codos. Su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Tomé un pañuelo desechable y me limpié, luego fui con prisa a buscar mi celular. Se me ocurrió la idea de grabarlos en video en esos candentes momentos.

—Sí, será un magnífico material -me dije a mí mismo con una sonrisa morbosa-

Volví con el celular, busqué la opción de cámara, hice zoom y cuando los enfoqué ellos ya estaban a punto de orgasmo, tenía una toma aparentemente buenísima. Así que apreté el botón para iniciar la grabación. 

Solo que en ese momento me fui al mismísimo infierno.

No había puesto el celular en modo video sino que quedó en modo fotografía y al disparar, tenía encendido el flash. Kaworu miró hacia mi ventana y se dio cuenta de todo a la perfección. Me había pillado in fraganti.

—¡¡¡Mierdaaaa!!! -grité y me escondí de inmediato, mi corazón latía tan rápido que lo sentía golpeando mi pecho- ¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero cómo pude ser tan imbécil!!!??? Estaba en cámara de fotos y no de vídeo, me descubrió -me quedé pálido y temblando del susto- Me descubrió... estoy perdido y no solo eso, estoy completamente jodido.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Kaworu la acción había cesado después de lo ocurrido, él se había puesto muy molesto y cerró las cortinas. En tanto, su acompañante se componía un tanto confundido.

—¿Dices que estaban tomándonos fotos?

—Sí, algún atrevido sin vida del edificio del frente estaba mirándonos y pude notar muy bien los flashes.

El chico antes que mostrarse preocupado, empezó a reír y no le tomó demasiada importancia al parecer.

—Bueno... lo estábamos haciendo con las cortinas abiertas de par de par, era un riesgo que corríamos, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero eso de tomar fotos me parece por demás inaceptable. Pero como vi perfectamente de dónde provino ese flash, mañana le haré una visita al hijo de puta y me las va a pagar -aseveró el albino- Vamos a ver si quién es el infeliz que está jugando al fotógrafo.

—Tranquilo, no creo que sea para tanto. 

El chico se puso de pie y abrazó a Kaworu, sus intenciones eran claras, quería continuar lo que dejaron pendiente a causa de la inesperada interrupción.

—Mejor vamos a mi habitación -propuso Kaworu y le dio un apasionado beso antes de conducirlo a su recámara-

Yo por mi parte, ni por desgracia volví a asomarme para ver hacia la ventana ajena, es más, prácticamente a rastras fui a mi cama, y así estuve acongojado y en vela toda la noche. Me quedé pensando en que por mi imprudencia, ya pasé aquella horrible experiencia cuando Rei Ayanami vino a mi casa y se armó todo un escándalo cuando descubrió que la espiaba y terminó yéndose del edificio.

Ahora volvía a pasar lo mismo pero algo me decía que la situación podía tornarse muchísimo peor. Tenía mucho miedo.

—¿Y si él viene aquí a reclamar? ¿Qué mierda le voy a decir o hacer si viene a decírselo a mis padres?

\---

Al día siguiente, regresé de la escuela como si nada. Si bien todavía seguía dándole vueltas a lo acontecido el día anterior, me sentía un poco menos preocupado. Jamás hubiera imaginado lo que me estaba esperando en casa; abrí la puerta y ni bien puse un pie en la sala, palidecí por completo y mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Me sentí mareado y con la horrible sensación de que se me iba el aire. Fue como si la mismísima muerte estuviera personificada frente a mis ojos, dispuesta a llevarme al infierno. Quise dar media vuelta y salir corriendo para nunca volver, sin embargo, ya no tenía modo de escapar de allí.

Mi padre estaba sentando en la sala en compañía de Kaworu Nagisa, ambos conversaban muy distendidamente y a mí se me revolvieron las tripas por el solo hecho de pensar que él pudiera estarle contando a mi padre lo que yo había hecho.

Me fue imposible disimular mi nerviosismo. Cuando me descubrían en alguna fechoría, me volvía incapaz de mantener la calma y acababa echándome de cabeza yo solo. Exactamente como ahora, que me estaba delatando de la peor manera posible y no podía disimular.

Mi padre volteó a verme y me llamó ante él.

—Shinji, ven aquí. Quiero presentar a este simpático joven que es nuestro vecino.

Al escuchar a mi progenitor solo pude pensar una cosa.

¡Ah sí! ¡No me digas, viejo estúpido! Sé de memoria quién es este tipo.

No tuve más opción que acercarme ellos y saludar al vecino con toda mi timidez a cuestas. Lo miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que algo tenía ese chico que me generaba una sensación inexplicable. Resultó ser mucho más atractivo de lo que creí, sus cabellos grises y sus ojos carmín lo hacían tan extraño como hermoso.

Soy un chico y siempre me gustaron las chicas. Jamás volteé a mirar a un hombre con otros ojos ni fijarme en sus cualidades, era la primera vez que uno me resultaba tan guapo. Era un hecho, me sentía atraído por él y eso me asustaba demasiado. Titubeando, intenté mostrarme amable y presentarme con él.

—H-hola, soy...--

—Shinji, ¿cierto? -me interrumpió, ni siquiera quise pensar cómo supo mi nombre- Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, joven Nagisa -le devolví el saludo y sentí que iba ruborizándome al tener su fija mirada en mí-

—Kaworu está bien. ¿Podemos tutearnos?

—S-sí, desde luego.

Mi padre notó que yo estaba actuando un poco extraño, por mi lenguaje corporal era evidente que me sentía tenso y nervioso.

—¿Estás bien, Shinji?

—Eh... s-sí, sí, papá. Todo está bien.

—Bien, siendo así, te cuento que el joven Nagisa es arquitecto y lo acabo de contratar para que haga unas remodelaciones dentro de la casa. ¿Recuerdas que con tu madre habíamos hablado sobre hacer una refacciones al departamento? Pues dio la casualidad de que él ofrecía sus servicios por aquí y ya llegamos a un acuerdo.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

¿Casualidad? ¡Casualidad mis huevos! Esta no es para nada una casualidad. Estoy jodido, algo me dice que él ya lo descubrió todo.

—Señor Ikari, ¿le parece bien si empezamos mañana mismo con lo acordado? -preguntó Kaworu y se puso de pie, al parecer ya iba de salida-

—Por mí está bien -respondió mi padre mostrándose conforme con la propuesta ajena- Cuanto antes mucho mejor.

—Excelente. Pero antes necesitaré hacer unas mediciones previas. ¿A qué hora podría venir?

—A la hora que usted guste. Aunque es probable que mi esposa y yo no nos encontremos en casa, nos toca trabajar también los días sábados -enseguida mi padre volteó a verme- Pero no hay problema, Shinji estará, ya que no tiene escuela los sábados. Venga a la hora que mejor le parezca, él lo va a atender con mucho gusto.

—¿¡Yo!? -los colores se me subieron a la cara, no pude evitar sentirme totalmente alarmado-

—Sí, tú. No veo a otro Shinji por aquí... -contestó mi padre con ironía, dejándome en ridículo-

Kaworu rió un poco ante las estúpidas palabras de mi padre y luego me miró de una manera que me inquietó bastante.

—Siendo así, vendré mañana. Nos vemos entonces, Shinji.

—A-adiós... -dije a duras penas mientras volvía a sentir aquella sensación de miedo que experimenté en el momento que Kaworu descubrió que lo estaba haciendo-

Mi padre acompañó al vecino a la salida y cuando regresó, se dirigió a mí.

—Insisto, estás actuando demasiado extraño. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Shinji?

—Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Entonces ve a descansar y mañana estate atento que el joven Nagisa vendrá a hacer su trabajo. Por favor, dale todo lo que te pida.

Me sonrojé porque interpreté esas palabras de muy mala manera, en un gesto inconsciente, tragué saliva.

—¿Todo lo que me pida?

—Claro, si necesita alguna herramienta o lo que sea para hacer su trabajo. Ya sabes que tenemos todo en el depósito.

—Está bien, padre.

Me dirigí a mi habitación sin dejar de pensar que Kaworu realmente me inquietaba, sobre todo por esa mirada tan profunda y esa sonrisa entre gentil y cínica que no podía entender ni descifrar. Lo peor de todo era mañana me tocaría estar con él... y encima a solas. Algo me decía que no era un buen plan.

\---

Saber que al otro día estaría solo con Kaworu en mi casa me llenaba de temor y ansiedad, más aún porque no estaba completamente seguro si él sabía o no que fui yo el que lo andaba espiando. O quizás sospechaba algo pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

El hecho de habérmelo encontrado conversando con mi padre me llenó de dudas, eso sumado a su extraña actitud. La forma en la que me miraba y sonreía, me hacía sentir totalmente vulnerable ante él.

Después de aquel incidente, no me acerqué de nuevo a mi ventana para observar al departamento del frente, aunque en el fondo, me moría de ganas por saber qué ocurría por ahí pero estaba muy suspicaz al respecto.

Esa noche fui a la cama con intenciones de dormir temprano pero no logré conciliar el sueño, quedé dormido después de horas de estar dando vueltas y vueltas.

Entonces tuve la impresión de que solo pasaron unos minutos desde que cerré los ojos cuando el insistente sonido del timbre me despertó, provocándome un gran sobresalto.

—¿Pero qué mierda? -tomé mi celular y miré la hora- ¡Son las 7 de la mañana! ¿Quién es el imbécil que toca el timbre a estas horas?

Una vez más, volvieron a tocar el timbre así como estaba salí de la cama, somnoliento, todo despeinado y con ropa de dormir mal puesta.

—No creo que sea Kaworu. Todavía es demasiado temprano.

Nuevamente el sonido de ese condenado timbre que me crispaba los nervios.

—¡¡¡Ya voy!!! -grité lo más fuerte que pude, estaba fastidiado como pocas veces-

Abrí la puerta y sentí como el alma se me salió del cuerpo y volvió en apenas una fracción de segundo. En efecto, era él.

—Muy buenos días, Shinji -me saludó sonriente, parecía muy alegre, todo lo contrario a mí con mi horrible expresión de recién despierto-

—B-buenos días.

—Mmm... ¿no me digas que te desperté? -preguntó haciéndose el tonto aunque pude percibir toda esa ironía-

—Sí, pero no importa. Los sábados suelo dormir hasta tarde aunque a decir verdad, no esperaba que vinieras tan temprano -respondí con cierto reproche a pesar de lo que dije antes-

—Pero tu padre me dijo que viniera a la hora que me resultara más conveniente. Tú estabas presente y lo oíste, ¿no?

—Sí, sí, es verdad. De acuerdo, puedes entrar.

Lo dejé pasar y en cuanto cerré la puerta, vi que él se metió de lleno para dirigirse a la cocina. Yo lo seguí con rapidez, desconocía las directrices que mi padre le había dado porque no me explicó nada pero aún así, me pareció algo atrevido que ni siquiera me dijera lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Vi que sacó una de esas cintas métricas metálicas, comenzó a tomar medidas de una pared y apuntarlas en su tablet. Yo me quedé observándolo cruzado de brazos desde la puerta de entrada a la cocina, al notar que lo estaba mirando, volvió sus ojos hacia mí y me vio con seriedad.

—No hace falta que te quedes a vigilarme, solamente haré mediciones. No robaré nada, si es lo que temes.

—No, ¿cómo crees? -respondí nervioso, pensé que lo ofendí o algo así- No se trata de eso...--

Me interrumpió y su semblante lucía aún más serio.

—No soy un atrevido como para hacer algo tan ruin.

Lo miré y tragué saliva, sentí que ese fue como un golpe bajo o mejor dicho, una indirecta que la sentí quizás demasiado directa.

—Bueno, te dejo para que trabajes. Avísame si necesitas algo, solo llama a mi puerta, mi habitación es la que se encuentra al final del pasillo.

Me retiré con prisa de allí antes de arruinarlo todo de nuevo. Entré a mi habitación y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa. Estaba lo mío y me disponía a ponerme a una camiseta cuando mi puerta fue abierta de golpe y quedé espantado.

—Shinji, creo que necesitaré tu ayuda -Kaworu se metió de lleno a mi habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso- ¡Oh, vaya! Parece que tienes una gran vista desde aquí -lo vi caminando hacia mi ventana y se apoyó en ella para observar el paisaje-

—Disculpa, Kaworu, quiero terminar de cambiarme -le dije con cierta molestia- ¿Podrías aguardar en la sala, por favor? Enseguida estaré contigo. 

Él ignoró totalmente mi petición y yo me sentía por demás incómodo, pensé que no me escuchó así que insistí.

—Kaworu... ¿serías tan amable en esperarme afuera?

Fue entonces que se volteó a verme y lo hizo de un modo que encontré muy insinuante, más aún al notar que no terminé de ponerme la camiseta. Sonrió y vino hacia mí sin dejar de sonreír de esa manera cínica que me dejaba debilitado. No entendí la razón pero lo primera cosa que se me ocurrió hacer fue cubrirme con la ropa.

—¿Por qué quieres esconder tu cuerpo, Shinji?

Su pregunta, y en especial, el tono en el que la formulaba me dejó exaltado.

—No acostumbro a cambiarme delante de extraños.

Dio unos pasos más hacia mí y terminó acercándose por completo, en cambio yo dí un paso hacia atrás y quedé allí acorralado entre él y una pared a mi espalda.

—¿Extraño, yo? -sonrió con cierta incredulidad y extendió los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo como para asegurarse de que no pudiera escapar-

—¡Por favor, aléjate! 

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, por un momento llegué a pensar que él me golpearía, me sentí en peligro como jamás en toda mi vida.

—Vamos, Shinji, no te cubras -susurró acercándose a mi oído derecho, no podía más con todo eso- Déjame verte.

Luego tomó mi camiseta para arrebatármela a la fuerza y luego lanzarla por ahí.

—Tú ya me has visto totalmente desnudo, ¿por qué no te puedo ver yo ahora?

Lo miré asustado y quedé todo pálido al escucharlo. Con eso me confirmaba lo que ya era evidente, él ya sabía lo que estuve haciendo todo ese tiempo.

—Y no solo ya me viste desnudo, también invadiste mi privacidad de la manera más descarada. Tampoco fuiste capaz de asumir tus acciones sino que huiste como una rata cuando te viste descubierto.

Su sonrisa había desaparecido, ahora él se veía en verdad muy enojado.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando -respondí titubeando, todavía creí que podía mentirle en su cara-

—Ah, ¿no lo sabes? Pues te lo haré recordar sin rodeos. Estoy hablando de todas las veces que te masturbaste gracias a mí mientras me veías y me fotografiabas desde esa ventana.

Nunca me sentí tan horrible y miserable, me ruboricé por completo y bajé la mirada.

—¿Sabes que espiar a los demás y tomarles fotos sin autorización es un delito? Y como tal podría denunciarte con la policía.

—Yo...--

Estaba aún más atemorizado. Él no me dejó hablar y finalmente se atrevió a confesarlo todo.

—Noté que desde que mi compañera y yo nos mudamos te la pasaste espiándonos pero no pensé que tu atrevimiento pudiera llegar a tanto. También me enteré que la chica que vivía antes en nuestro departamento, se fue por tu culpa, porque te pasabas mirándola todo el tiempo y violando su intimidad.

Kaworu me recorría el rostro con la mirada y aunque yo no lo miraba, lo sentía y no podía resistirlo. Sus ojos eran demasiado intensos.

—Eres un chiquillo bastante pervertido. ¿Acaso no tienes sexo suficiente y por eso pierdes el tiempo viendo a otros?

¡¡¡Dios!!! Él lo supo absolutamente todo y yo no fui capaz de decir una sola palabra en mi defensa.

—No dices nada, ¿eh? Mmm... entonces la respuesta es no -sonrió de nueva cuenta poniendo esa siniestra expresión- ¿Quién te crees que eres para andar espiando a las personas de esa manera? Pero si piensas que vas a continuar haciéndolo y quedar impune como hasta ahora, estás muy equivocado -me tomó del rostro con fuerza- ¡Mírame!

No me quedó más que obedecer, levanté los ojos hacia él y su expresión me llenaba de miedo y angustia.

—¿Quieres que arreglemos esta situación, Shinji? -preguntó sin soltarme, me siguió obligando a fijar la vista en él-

—Lo siento, juro que no volveré a hacer jamás esas cosas. Las fotos ya las he borrado todas, ya no tengo nada que pueda comprometerte.

—¿Y tú piensas que algo tan grave así se solucionará con solo decir que lo sientes? Si no quieres tener problemas por toda esta incómoda cuestión, tendrás que hacerme un verdadero favor. Si aceptas, todo quedará olvidado -sonrió y se acercó aún más al punto de quedar pegado contra mi cuerpo-

—¿Favor? ¿Qué favor?

Tragué saliva ante la desconfianza que me generaba todo eso que él decía.

—Tienes dos opciones que te daré a elegir. Eso sí, escoge con cuidado ya que de eso dependerá salvar tu atrevido pellejo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Shinji?

—Habla ya. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Te masturbas para mi mientras te grabo con mi celular y me quedo con ese video. O bien, me haces una buena mamada, no grabo nada y todo queda entre nosotros.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Quedé completamente pasmado con tan osada propuesta y lo observé con los labios entreabiertos intentando digerir aquellas palabras.


	5. Chapter 5

Quedé completamente atónito. Jamás esperé que mi vecino me hiciera una propuesta de esa magnitud y menos de una manera tan directa, cínica y desvergonzada. Alcé la vista hacia él y volví a encontrarme con esa sonrisa llena de malicia que me hacía estremecer. Tragué saliva antes de atreverme a preguntarle algo.

—E-estás bromeando, ¿cierto? 

—¿Te parece que estoy en plan bromista, Shinji?

—Es que... no me parece bien -repliqué sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían-

—¿No te parece bien? -él se puso mucho más serio aún- ¿Y las cosas que tú hiciste sí te parecen bien?

—No pero...--

No me dejó hablar, se puso un poco alterado y apretó mi rostro con más fuerza.

—Mírate, eres un chico impertinente, uno que se mete sin consideración alguna a invadir la intimidad de los demás... ¿y te atreves a decirme que mi propuesta está mal?

—No. Escúchame...--

—¡No escucharé nada! No te pregunté si está bien o está mal. ¿Acaso quieres que le cuente todo a tus padres o peor aún, quieres que vaya a denunciarte con la policía? Recuerda que tengo un testigo -sonrió de nuevo- Él dirá exactamente cómo pasaron las cosas.

—Kaworu, por favor, no me hagas esto -entonces sentí que mis ojos se aguaban, hice todo para contener el llanto- Por favor, perdona mi osadía. Te juro que no volverá a suceder jamás.

Él guardó silencio por un largo rato, se apartó un poco de mí y me observó de arriba para abajo, deteniéndose a ver descaradamente mis shorts.

—Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, Shinji.

Y entonces sin que yo pudiera predecir sus movimientos, me tomó de los brazos y me arrojó a la cama con fuerza. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar porque se me abalanzó encima e inmovilizó mis muñecas.

—¿¡Qué haces!? -grité y empecé a moverme con violencia para intentar zafar de él- ¡¡¡Suéltame!!! 

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! -sus ojos se fijaron en mí y me habló apenas susurrando- Cállate o juro que te irá peor.

—¿Acaso piensas forzarme? -estaba desesperado, a cada segundo imaginaba lo peor- Si haces eso, te recuerdo que es un delito muy grave.

—Lo cual sinceramente me importa una mierda.

—Por favor, ya deja esto -dije a regañadientes- ¡¡¡No puedes obligarme a hacer ese tipo de cosas!!! 

—¿Y por qué no puedo? -él sin embargo, parecía tomarlo todo como si fuera una broma-

—Porque... porque... porque... -no supe exactamente qué decir ni se me ocurrió una respuesta más adecuada- ¡Porque le estarías siendo infiel a tu novio!

El semblante de Kaworu cambió por completo, del enojo pasó a la total confusión.

—¿Novio? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De ese chico que siempre te visita! ¿De quién más?

Él levantó una ceja y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—¡Vaya! Por lo que veo, que estás muy al tanto de todos los movimientos que suceden en mi casa. Pero no, él no es mi novio.

—¿Cómo que no es tu novio? Si haces esas cosas con él es evidente que se trata de tu pareja.

—¿Con "esas cosas" te refieres a que tengo sexo con él?

—S-sí -respondí avergonzado, ni siquiera me atrevía a llamar a las cosas por su nombre-

—Bueno, no tengo que decírtelo pero si te tranquiliza saberlo, él solamente es un amigo con el que paso muy buenos momentos -explicó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si estuviera acostumbrado a esos encuentros- Y no, no tenemos ningún compromiso. A mí no me gustan las relaciones de pareja, por lo que prefiero tener amigos así -confesó sin remordimiento alguno-

—¿Amigos! Amantes, más bien. 

Le desvié la mirada, volví a sentirme molesto como aquella vez cuando lo escuché hablando por teléfono y citando al chico en su casa.

—Como sea. Ya tuve suficiente, basta de plática. Ahora dime, ¿qué eliges? -insistió con lo mismo, al parecer no había declinado- Decide de una vez ya porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia contigo.

Quedé pensativo por algunos segundos. Ambas opciones eran terribles pero si no elegía alguna, él no me dejaría en paz y con lo desvergonzado que resultó, cumpliría con su amenaza de contar toda la verdad. Ya una vez me salvé de eso, pero en esta ocasión no iba a tener tanta suerte.

—¿Y bien, Shinji? Te escucho. ¿Qué decidiste?

Si lo dejaba que me grabara en un video, lo más probable es que después lo usara para chantajearme o en el peor de los casos, que lo subiera a internet y se repartiera por todos lados. Era mucho riesgo, demasiado. ¿Qué haría en el caso de que ese material llegara a mis amigos, a mis compañeros o a mis padres? Sin duda, sería mi fin. En cambio lo otro, eso sería muy asqueroso pero nadie más lo sabría y él no iba a poder contárselo a nadie por el tema de mi edad.

Apenas pude murmurar algo, casi no me salía la voz.

—N-no... no quiero que me filmes.

Al escuchar lo que le dije, una descarada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Entonces vas por la segunda opción?

Asentí con la cabeza, todavía sin atreverme a mirarlo a la cara.

—Pero... bueno... a decir verdad, no sé como se hace tal cosa -admití todo ruborizado- Nunca lo he hecho y...--

—Tranquilo, Shinji. Yo te enseñaré -guiñó un ojo- No será tan malo.

—¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué!!!??? ¡¡¡Noooo!!!

—Shhh... cálmate un poco -se acercó por completo y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios, eso hizo que me tranquilizara por un momento- Yo seré tu profesor y luego... te tomaré el examen. ¿Está bien?

—Nooo, no Kaworu, no está bien. ¡Ya basta! Pensándolo mejor, no quiero hacer nada de esto.

Desde luego, él no pensaba hacerme el menor de los casos. Se apartó un poco para despojarme de mi short con ropa interior incluida. Quise morir en ese momento, me había puesto en total evidencia.

—Mmm... vaya, vaya... -exclamó intentando contener una risa burlona- Dices que no quieres hacer nada pero aquí abajo estás más que armado y listo para la guerra.

El rubor cubrió en mi rostro, todo era demasiado vergonzoso. Estaba desnudo y completamente erecto delante de mi pervertido vecino. ¿En qué momento sucedió que no me di cuenta? Kaworu separó mis piernas y se deslizó hasta quedar de rodillas en piso, justo en medio de mis muslos.

Yo lo miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, su sonrisa me causaba algo de temor. De repente, sus ojos se clavaron en mí antes de interrogarme al respecto.

—¿En verdad nunca lo hiciste?

Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza. Como si no bastara con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tener que admitir frente a él que era virgen me hacía sentir todavía más tonto.

—Bien, entonces observa con mucha atención porque después espero puedas dar un buen examen.

Kaworu tomó mi miembro con una de sus manos y empezó a pasarle la lengua de abajo para arriba una y otra vez. La sensación que me provocó ese contacto que me estremeciera y solté un pequeño gemido. Se sentía muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. Nunca antes había experimentado algo semejante.

—¡¡¡A-ahhh!!!

—Mmm... sabe muy bien -dijo él quitándose por un momento mi pene de la boca- Debes iniciar así, lamiendo muy lentamente hasta dejarlo todo húmedo.

Dejó caer un poco de saliva sobre la punta y luego volvió a introducírselo para succionarlo, esta vez comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Me sorprendía ver como podía tomarlo por completo sin mucho esfuerzo, podía sentir cómo la punta de mi sexo rozaba su garganta por un rato.

Cuando volvió a sacárselo, estaba lleno de mis fluidos pre-seminales mezclados con su saliva.

—Aaahhh... ngh... aaahhh... 

Yo mientras tanto, solo podía gemir y respirar agitado ante su atenta mirada.

—¿Qué te parece, Shinji? ¿Te gusta? -me preguntó con una sonrisa, como esperando un elogio de mi parte-

—S-sí... -contesté todo sonrojado, en verdad quería más de eso que me brindaba-

Entonces Kaworu continuó. Se puso masturbarme con rapidez, al mismo tiempo que su habilidosa boca se encargaba de sorber mis testículos. Me impresionaba su gran destreza, lo hacía de maravillas y yo sentía que estaba a punto de venirme.

Rato después, su boca volvió a mi pene y siguió con lo que estaba anteriormente, lo succionaba con fuerza y sus manos subían a acariciar mi torso. No podía negar lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando, sentía espasmos de infinito gozo en todo mi cuerpo.

Fue en ese momento que dejé de lado cualquier tipo de prejuicio y me dediqué solo a disfrutar del placer que Kaworu me estaba brindando. No me importó nada más, dejé de contenerme y me di absoluto permiso de gemir y deleitarlo con eso también.

Cuando no pude más, intenté advertirle al respecto pero ni siquiera conseguí modular una palabra coherente hasta que por fin pasó, me vine por completo y lo hice en su boca mientras más gemidos escapaban de mi boca.

Mis ojos estaban un tanto nublados y mi respiración sumamente acelerada. Aún así, sentía que él continuaba lamiéndome el pene y succionando un poco la punta, como si quisiera extraer hasta el último vestigio de mi blanquecina esencia.

Me apoyé en mis codos y lo observé. Lo notaba muy concentrado en su labor, se veía complacido y en verdad, muy hermoso. Volví a sonrojarme en cuanto abrió los ojos y me miró con fijeza.

—L-lo siento... no pude contenerme y...--

—No te preocupes -me interrumpió- Eres realmente muy exquisito, Shinji.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Dios, calla, no digas eso que me da mucha vergüenza.

Él rió un poco y se compuso.

—¿Tienes vergüenza de mí aún después de haber eyaculado en mi boca?

—¡Basta!

Me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, sus palabras me resultaban demasiado obscenas. Definitivamente, él era muchísimo peor que yo en ese sentido.

Enseguida, Kaworu me tomó de un brazo y me hizo levantar de la cama, ya no opuse resistencia alguna. Cuando quedamos de pie frente a frente, él me tomó del rostro y me besó de una manera muy tierna por un rato, sus labios eran cálidos y suaves. Al separarnos, me sentí paralizado ante su roja y penetrante mirada.

—Kaworu... -susurré e intenté besarlo otra vez, en verdad me gustó hacerlo-

—Déjame adivinar... nunca antes te han besado, ¿cierto? -preguntó con su característica sonrisa-

—No -contesté con timidez-

Mi respuesta pareció haberle sorprendido.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... yo... nunca tuve la oportunidad de besar ni ser besado. Ninguna chica ha querido salir conmigo jamás.

Me sentí tan patético confesándole algo así pero era la verdad.

—¡Vamos, Shinji! ¿De qué hablas? A ti no te gustan las chicas -aseguró como si fuera que me conociera de toda la vida-

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que me gustan las chicas!

—No. A ti en realidad, te gustan las grandes -afirmó con una sonrisa ladina mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba sobre su bragueta, haciéndome sentir el enorme bulto que se ocultaba bajo su pantalón- Pero si te refieres a las mujeres, si en verdad ellas te gustaran como quieres hacerme creer, nunca hubieras dejado que esto sucediera entre nosotros. Sin embargo lo dejaste y yo ya comprobé mis sospechas. A ti te gustan los hombres.

Lo miré casi horrorizado y me aparté de él. ¿¡Entonces Kaworu provocó todo esto solo para ponerme a prueba!? ¡Mierda! ¿Qué clase de pervertido resultó y con qué derecho me dio ese adjetivo a mí? Por un momento llegué a sentir un completo desprecio hacia su persona, toda la ilusión y el gusto se esfumaron.

Lo miré con disgusto pero a él pareció no importarle demasiado

—Shinji... no te enojes conmigo solo porque expuse tu verdad. Deberías estarme agradecido.

—¡Eres un cínico! -repliqué cruzándome de brazos y esperando una disculpa, sin embargo otra fue su respuesta y volvió a dejarme descolocado-

—Creo que será mejor dejarlo aquí por ahora. Te tomaré "el examen" en otro momento, ¿te parece bien? Tú decidirás cuando y si quieres, también haremos el resto.

—¿El resto?

—Claro. Es obvio que tienes ganas de más. Cuando desees hacerlo, solo debes cruzar la calle e ir a buscarme. Te estaré esperando.

Entonces él salió de mi habitación y rato después escuché que cerró la puerta de la entrada, se había marchado. Me quedé allí como un tonto, desnudo y de nuevo con una maldita erección.

—¡Miserable!

Las palabras de mi vecino me dejaron pensando un buen rato... ¿y si tenía razón después de todo? ¿Y si no la tenía? ¿Pero quién mierda se creía para decir que yo tenía de hacer "el resto" con él? Ya habíamos llegado muy lejos esa mañana y después de demostrarme que era un patán, estaba claro que no iba a permitir que me pusiera de nuevo las manos encima.


	6. Chapter 6

Días después de lo acontecido en mi casa, no volví a ver a Kaworu. Aunque según lo que pude ver y me comentó mi padre, sí había regresado a realizar aquellos trabajos de refacción para los cuales fue contratado.

Yo sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Una y otra vez recreaba en mi cabeza lo ocurrido y me excitaba de inmediato, no conseguía alejarlo de mi mente, me erotizaba el solo hecho de recordar toda esa situación tan libidinosa.

También tenía muy presente cada una de las palabras que Kaworu me dijo en esa ocasión; a decir verdad, estaba que moría de ganas por buscarlo y repetir la experiencia. Incluso empezaba a querer ir más allá. Me di cuenta de que sí deseaba concluir lo que había quedado pendiente, o como él dijo, hacer el resto. 

Lo quería, lo ansiaba demasiado y a cada oportunidad que hallaba, me autosatisfacía pensando en mi guapo y pervertido vecino. Pero aún con todos esos deseos, no me atrevía a tomar la iniciativa para dar el siguiente paso.

Creía que Kaworu también me estaba evitando ya que elegía venir en los horarios que yo me encontraba en la escuela y de esa manera, no había forma de que pudiéramos coincidir. Y por más quería saber de él y qué estaría haciendo, echar un vistazo a su ventana a través de los binoculares me causaba mucho temor.

¿Acaso se habrá arrepentido? ¿No le gustó después de todo? ¿Por qué no me había buscado de nuevo?

Me hacía mil preguntas y no había manera de obtener respuestas. Ni siquiera sabía su número de teléfono para intentar hablarle bajo cualquier estúpido pretexto. Fue entonces que me empecé a sentir frustrado de nuevo y al mismo tiempo, excesivamente caliente, incluso mucho más que antes.

Así transcurrieron dos semanas, dos malditas semanas en las que no sabía nada de él y en las que día tras día me masturbaba pensando en su sensual y atractivo ser, mientras imaginaba que me poseía de la manera más ruda y salvaje y yo me le entregaba de lo más complaciente.

\---

Fue así que una madrugada todo se volvió insostenible para mí. Desperté llorando y me dí cuenta que era porque lo extrañaba demasiado, tanto que me dolía el pecho y tenía un gran sentimiento de vacío en mi interior. Necesitaba ver a Kaworu, tenerlo cerca, tocarlo, besar sus labios otra vez.

Quería todo con él y todo de él. Mi ser entero lo buscaba con desesperación y sabía perfectamente cuál era la única manera de sosegarme. Después de pensarlo bastante, por fin había tomado la decisión de perder mi virginidad con él.

Alcancé el celular y pude ver que marcaba las 03:25 de la madrugada.

—No, no puedo simplemente ir a tocarle el timbre a estas horas. ¿O tal vez sí?

Solo pude suspirar y quedarme pensando al respecto durante un largo rato. De un momento a otro, cambié de opinión. 

Me vestí tan rápido como me fue posible y salí de mi casa a hurtadillas, como si fuera un intruso que se metió a robar.

Era una cálida noche de verano pero en ese momento, había una brisa muy agradable que me alentó a proseguir y llevar a cabo mi cometido. No había nadie en la calle a esas horas, permanecí un momento frente a ese edificio hasta que me animé a entrar. Tomé uno de los elevadores y fui hasta el octavo piso. 

Cuando me encontré frente a la puerta de Kaworu, las dudas volvieron a asaltarme y pude sentir cómo me transpiraban las manos y me temblaban las piernas. Mi cuerpo entero parecía inmovilizado a causa de los nervios que experimentaba.

—¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo? -murmuré-

Mis pensamientos y mis acciones se contradecían entre sí. En un acto impulsivo, presioné el botón del timbre y con eso, mi corazón se aceleró todavía más y me puse sudar frío. Había llegado demasiado lejos y no dimensionaba la magnitud de mis actos. 

—Será mejor que me vaya... -me dije a mí mismo y un paso hacia atrás, con todas las intenciones de escapar de ahí antes -

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando escuché que le sacaban el seguro a la puerta desde adentro para abrirla.

—¡Me va a matar por venir a estas horas! -no supe qué hacer, así que solo agaché la cabeza para no tener que verlo directo en cuanto se mostrara frente a mí-

—¡Shinji! -exclamó él ciertamente sorprendido al encontrarme allí- ¡Pero qué sorpresa!

No pude responder pero por su voz clara y normal me di cuenta de que todavía seguía despierto a pesar de ser plena madrugada.

—Por favor, pasa.

Asentí y me adentré a su departamento sin atreverme a pronunciar una sola palabra, mis ojos se mantuvieron viendo al suelo en todo momento. Cuando Kaworu cerró la puerta, vino hacia mí y quedamos uno frente al otro. Yo sin embargo no era capaz de hablarle ni mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa, Shinji? -preguntó ladeando la cabeza, buscando dar con mi rostro- ¿Por qué no dices nada?

En vista de que no le respondía, Kaworu me tomó de la barbilla con la intención de que lo mirase. Recién allí pudo notar que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y frunció el ceño, poniendo a su vez una expresión de notable preocupación y extrañeza.

—Habla, por favor, Shinji. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

Ya no pude resistirlo. Me arrojé a sus brazos, lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas y lo empecé a besar con desesperación. Probablemente todavía era muy torpe haciendo algo esas cosas, pero no me importó en lo absoluto, porque casi en enseguida él colocó sus manos en mi cintura para acercarme más a su cuerpo y me correspondió. 

Era la primera vez yo que daba un beso tan intenso y apasionado, pero aún así, me encantaba las cosas que la lengua de Kaworu me provocaba al sentirla enredándose con la mía. Tanta era mi ansiedad que de nuevo ese éxtasis me recorría entero y pronto necesitaría algo más que solos de sus besos.

—¿Por qué haces esto conmigo? -pregunté intentando no separarme por completo de su boca mientras mi bragueta friccionaba la suya-

—No sé de qué hablas -replicó del mismo modo, sus labios siguieron unidos a los míos- ¿Qué fue lo que hice, Shinji?

—Seducirme y luego ignorarme. 

Lo observé fijamente y luego me alejé de él, a pesar de mis deseos. Él intentó ensayar una explicación que, a decir verdad, yo no tuve ganas de escuchar en ese momento

—Es que pensé que no te había gustado lo de la otra vez así que...--

Lo interrumpí de inmediato.

—¡¡¡Claro que me gustó!!! -otra vez mi ansiedad saliendo a flote, me acerqué otra vez y lo rodeé por el cuello- Kaworu... quiero que hagamos el resto, ahora.

Al parecer, él no esperó que le dijera eso. Pero al final me enseñó una sonrisa que me hizo saber que le agradó mi petición.

—¿Estás completamente seguro?

—Lo estoy. Dijiste que me tomarías un examen, ¿recuerdas?

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo.

—Pues estoy listo para que me lo tomes.

Apenas pronuncié esas palabras, me sentí como si fuera una sucia ramera ofrecida pero al mismo tiempo, me gustó tener esa iniciativa.

—Bien, será todo un placer. Mi curioso y lindo vecino quiere que sea su evaluador, ¿cómo podría negarme?

Ya le había tomado bastante gusto a besarlo, así que rompí la escasa distancia para hacerlo otra vez, de la manera más apasionada y provocativa posible. Él me tomó por la cintura y yo quedé pegado contra su cuerpo, al estar de ese modo pude percibir que también se estaba excitando.

No pasó demasiado para que Kaworu me condujera a su habitación intentando a toda costa no quebrar los ardientes y húmedos besos. Una vez que estuvimos allí, me dejé caer en su cama e hice que él se posicionara sobre mi cuerpo.

En medio de besos y constantes roces, ambos podíamos sentir nuestras erecciones ya muy despiertas y era por demás injusto continuar en esas circunstancias, así que lo motivé para empezar a deshacernos de nuestras ropas.

Mis manos se metieron bajo su camiseta con la excusa de acariciar su espalda pero aproveché para terminar quitándosela. Rato después, él se puso de pie para bajarse el pantalón de dormir. Tal y como me lo imaginaba, no traía ropa interior.

Sin un ápice de vergüenza me estaba exhibiendo su sexo en todo su esplendor, totalmente erecto. Lo observé con la boca entreabierta, sin disimular mi asombro. Su miembro le llegaba a la altura del ombligo, era grande y pude notar que se le marcaban unas venas en su longitud.

—¿Sorprendido? -dijo mientras acariciaba su miembro con una mano-

—Tu pene es... enorme -comenté sin apartar la mirada de esa parte-

—En realidad está así por tu culpa -esbozó una sonrisa ladina- ¿Qué harás al respecto, Shinji? Espero te hagas cargo de esto.

No atiné a responder pero sí a dejar de lado la vergüenza y a actuar. Después de haber visto tantos vídeos y recordado aquella gran clase magistral que él mismo me dio, era evidente que algo tuve que aprender.

En ese momento, me encontraba sentado a orillas de la cama y Kaworu estaba de pie delante de mí. Me animé a tomar su miembro con mi mano derecha y continué eso que él había iniciado, lo masturbé por un rato y noté su mirada expectante.

Ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

Así fue que me acerqué más y dejé que su tieso, venoso y lubricado miembro se deslizara dentro de mi boca para succionarlo como me había enseñado él. Al principio, sentí algo de náuseas por metérmelo todo de golpe ya que era muy grande para mí. Así que lo retiré para poder lamerlo antes de introducirlo de nuevo y chuparlo.

Conforme pasaron los segundos haciendo eso, poco a poco empecé a dominar la técnica y por los gemidos de Kaworu, supe que iba bastante bien.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! Sí, sigue así, Shinji.

Cuando finalmente logré controlar la situación, aceleré el ritmo de mis succiones al igual que Kaworulo hizo con sus sensuales movimientos en vaivén. Me tomó del cabello con algo de fuerza al notarme un poco cansado y continuó moviéndose mientras su sexo entraba y salía de mi cavidad bucal a medida que gemía como un poseído.

Hasta que de repente, se alejó con brusquedad y salió de mí. 

—Mmm... nooo... espera... 

Para entonces, yo respiraba con cierta dificultad debido al esfuerzo que acababa de hacer pero a decir verdad, quería seguirlo teniendo en mi boca un poco más.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Shinji. Te felicito, aprobaste el examen con esmero pero no quiero venirme en tu boca.

Supe a qué se estaba refiriendo pues era algo que lo aprendí con creces al haberlo visto varias veces teniendo sexo con ese chico en su sala. Por fin iba a poder comprobar de forma personal aquello que había despertado mi curiosidad.

Me puse de pie y yo mismo le facilité el trabajo despojándome de mis ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Su roja mirada llena de perversión y lujuria me provocaba algo indescriptible, saber que yo le gustaba me hacía sentir bien.

Mi desesperación por hacerlo sentir satisfecho era tanta que no me importaba comportarme como si fuera una zorra. Me acerqué a besarlo por un momento, luego recordando una película que vi, volteé y me recosté en la cama quedando boca abajo. Luego elevé mis caderas, dejando mi trasero todo expuesto únicamente para él. 

Sonreí cuando enseguida sus fuertes manos acariciaron mis nalgas y me dieron unas cuantas palmadas justo antes de sentir cómo las separaba y su caliente saliva se deslizaba en medio para poder lubricarme. Eso sí me causó un poco de pudor en cierto momento pero apenas un rato después, él empezó a incorporar sus dedos a tan excitante tarea. Me estremecía ese intenso contacto, estaba temblando preso de mi gran éxtasis porque al retirar sus dedos, los reemplazó por su lengua.

—¡¡¡Aaahhh... K-Kaworu... ngh... aaaahhh!!! -me sentía tan impúdico gimiendo su nombre de esa manera pero en realidad quería que siguiera, la sensación de su lengua en esa zona era como tocar el cielo-

—Debes aflojarte muy bien, Shinji -advirtió él apartándose un poco- Es tu primera vez, no quisiera lastimarte... mucho.

—Ngh... mmm... eso ya no importa, podré resistirlo. Vamos, hazlo ya.

Al decirle eso, tomé mi miembro para masturbarme mientras Kaworu seguía succionando y lamiendo mi más íntimo orificio que se abría de a poco para él, casi pidiendo a gritos ser profanado de una vez. 

Al ver toda mi impaciencia, dejó su loable labor para complacer mi pedido.

—Bien. Ahí voy, Shinji. Si te duele, solo dime y me detendré.

Volví a sonreír al escuchar esas palabras y pensar que él estaba siendo considerado al saberme virgen. Eso fue lo que creí hasta que sentí como la punta de su pene friccionaba mi trasero una y otra vez provocándome una sensación terrible de ansiedad.

—Por favor, penétrame -ya no pude más, necesitaba sentirlo o sentía que iría a enloquecer-

Por fin él tuvo cierta compasión. 

Escuché los jadeos de Kaworu al empujar su pene en mi interior, lo hizo de golpe hasta que consiguió introducirlo por completo y yo no pude evitar emitir un grito ahogado de dolor. Su enorme falo estaba incrustado en mi interior, dilatándolo y abriéndolo.

—¡¡¡Aaaahhh!!! -mordí mi labio inferior intentando aguantar, quise gritar e incluso llorar, no me pareció tan agradable como pensé-

La sensación era más dolorosa de lo que esperé. A pesar de que ya lo había visto en la mayoría de los vídeos. Cuando el activo tenía el pene demasiado grande, el pasivo sufría horrores mientras empezaba a ser sodomizado, incluso algunos parecían desgarrarse. Ahora yo lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

—D-duele... -dije en un hilo de voz-

Creí que lo sacaría como advirtió al principio pero en lugar de eso, lo que hizo fue retirarlo un rato y luego volver a metérmelo todo de golpe sin previo aviso. Grité al sentir un ardor muy fuerte en mi interior pero Kaworu no me dio tiempo de asimilarlo porque comenzó a moverse casi de inmediato.

Él tomó mis caderas con fuerza y ahí yo ya no podía pensar con claridad, solo sentía cómo su gran y endurecido miembro se abría paso en mi interior que se contraía con violencia al verse invadido de golpe. Solo podía emitir esos quejidos a medida que lo sentía yendo y viniendo en mis adentros.

—Aaahhh... ahhhh... ngh... ahhh...

De igual manera, podía escuchar los quejidos sensuales de Kaworu, ahora sentía sus manos deslizándose suave hacia mi cintura en tanto aceleraba sus movimientos con cada embestida, cada una era más fuerte y más profunda que la anterior.

Luego sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda y al poco tiempo, se las ingenió para voltearme sin retirar su pene de mi. Terminé quedando recostado boca para arriba, viéndolo a él mientras tomaba mis piernas y las conducía sobre sus hombros.

Se acercó a mi para besarme y morder mis labios. Ahí lo sentí tan adentro que gemí inconteniblemente cuando su pene alcanzó mi punto de máximo placer y lo rozaba una y otra vez. El orgasmo fue inevitable y llegó sin previo aviso.

Me vine por completo, en medio de nuestros cuerpos.

Mi semen quedó impregnado sobre todo en mi pecho y parte de mi cuello debido a la fuerza con la que salió. En tanto, Kaworu comenzó a lamerlo y limpiar mi piel mientras seguía moviéndose.

—Insisto, sabes tan exquisito -me susurró al oído, su voz sonaba tan sensual y erótica que me hizo sonrojar-

Yo sentía que ya no daba más y me quedaba sin fuerzas justo cuando mi bello vecino se consumió en el más intenso orgasmo, el cual recibí por completo en mi interior, lo sentí caliente y abundante. Fue una sensación exquisita.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaahhhh!!! -él gimió con fuerza mientras daba unas últimas y leves embestidas- Dios, Shinji, resultaste mejor de lo que esperé.

Aunque todavía lo tenía dentro de mí, podía percibir como se escurrían sus fluidos al exterior de mi cuerpo. Me había llenado por completo de su esencia y eso me hacía sentir dichoso por alguna razón que desconocía. Era como si me hubiera dejado marcado de alguna manera.

Abracé fuerte a Kaworu mientras aguardaba que él recupere el aliento, yo en cambio, me sentía tan agitado como conmovido. Esa había sido la experiencia sexual más extrema y fantástica de toda mi vida, apenas y podía creer que se había tratado de mi primera vez. Acabé con una gran sonrisa de felicidad y satisfación en el rostro.

—Muchas gracias, Kaworu.

Kaworu me miró, quizás con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por haberme dado una primera vez tan hermosa e increíble. Dolió un poco pero luego se sintió muy bien.

—Gracias a ti por haberme dejado ser el primero -replicó y me besó de una manera que sentí entre tierna y apasionada, me pareció extraño aunque muy bello-

Tras eso, nos quedamos dormidos sin darnos cuenta. No tuve fuerzas ni ganas de levantarme para regresar a mi casa, quedé demasiado agotado aunque no me importó pues mis padres no iban a notar mi ausencia de todas maneras.

\---

Cuando amaneció, Kaworu me despertó dándome tiernos besos en todo el rostro y acariciándome la espalda, logrando que con eso me encendiera automáticamente otra vez. Volvimos a tener sexo esa mañana y fue mucho mejor que la noche anterior.

En esa nueva sesión, me enseñó nuevas posiciones que yo solo había visto en los vídeos. Primero empezamos dándonos mutuo placer en un delicioso y lascivo sesenta y nueve, luego terminé montándome en él como si estuviera tratando de domar a un caballo salvaje. Fue divertido y ciertamente muy excitante.

Nos bañamos juntos y después fuimos a desayunar, lo ayudé a preparar el desayuno. En verdad, hacía mucho no disfrutaba tanto en compañía de alguien y me daba mucho gusto tener tanta compatibilidad con Kaworu. 

Me sentía en verdad muy feliz. Tan feliz como nunca antes.

El resto de la semana prácticamente me la pasé en casa de Kaworu, solo iba a la mía cuando mis padres volvían del trabajo pero por las noches me escapaba de nuevo para dormir junto a él. Bueno, en realidad dormir era lo que menos hacíamos.

Con el paso de los días, ya no me daba vergüenza besar y abrazar a Kaworu todas las veces que quería. Cuando no teníamos sexo, estábamos echados en el sofá conversando y él era siempre muy lindo y atento conmigo, me escuchaba y se mostraba interesado en mí y en mis actividades. 

Me sentía en el aire y todo lo que quería ahora era estar al lado de ese bello hombre llamado Kaworu Nagisa. Al final de cuentas, esto de ser un stalker no terminó en tragedia como muchas veces pensé iría a suceder.

Todo marchaba muy bien entre nosotros Kaworu y yo, me di cuenta de que éramos muy compatibles en prácticamente todo, no solo en la intimidad. La relación que empezó como algo carnal me vino a afectar de otro modo que quizás no esperé. 

Comencé a desarrollar un sentimiento de afecto muy fuerte e intenso por Kaworu y no dudé ni un segundo en decírselo.

No fue buena idea hacérselo saber.

—Shinji, verás, Mari regresará aquí en unos días. Así que, te avisaré cuando podrás venir de nuevo a visitarme si así lo quieres -por más que intentó ser diplomático y actuar como siempre, noté su incomodidad y eso no me gustó nada-

—¿Habrá algún problema con ella si vengo a verte todos los días? -pregunté algo desconcertado, no creí del todo en aquello-

—Es que ella y yo establecimos algunas reglas ya que compartimos el piso. Básicamente aquí solo seremos nosotros dos, si queremos traer a alguien más, debe ser apenas por un rato y no puede repetirse todos los días.

Eso me había molestado bastante, suspiré y rodé los ojos, no me abstuve de decirle lo que pensaba al respecto.

—¡Vaya! Tu compañera es un poco entrometida, ¿no? Ni que fuera tu novia para imponer sus reglas.

—Nadie impone nada -contestó él e intentó explicármelo- Eso fue lo que Mari y yo acordamos. No lo tomes a mal pero ella y yo vivimos juntos y no haré nada que afecte a esa convivencia. Las veces que ella trajo a su novia aquí, la chica permanecía aquí por máximo un día y luego se largaba.

Volví a suspirar aunque esta vez no era a causa del fastidio sino de la profunda tristeza que sus palabras provocaron en mí, no perdí tiempo y enseguida le cuestioné.

—¿Entonces no nos veremos más?

—Ya te lo dije, Shinji. Yo te avisaré cuando podemos vernos de nuevo. Ahora será mejor que te vayas, Mari puede llegar en cualquier momento y no creo que le haga gracia volver de un largo viaje y encontrarse con extraños.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso me estás echando? -le reclamé, me pareció indignante que se estuviera portando conmigo de esa manera-

—Shinji, por favor -me dedicó una mirada impaciente- No actúes como un chiquillo inmaduro.

No quería irme, quería quedarme más tiempo con él pero su actitud me había molestado demasiado. Me parecía mucha casualidad que me dijera todo eso justo después que yo le haya hablado de las cosas que comenzaba a sentir por él. 

En ese momento recordé que varias veces, él mismo me dijo que no le interesaba tener una pareja seria y estable, pues le gustaba ser libre y aprovechar las oportunidades que se le pudieran presentar. Me marché muy decepcionado y molesto esa vez también.

\---

Cuando iba saliendo de aquel edificio, vi a Mari Makinami llegando. Lo que Kaworu me dijo era verdad, pude notar que ella volvía de su viaje y traía un par de maletas que se veían muy pesadas. Por un momento, pensé en saludarla y ofrecerle ayuda, tal vez eso serviría para iniciar una amistad y que pudiera ayudarme.

Pero ella no sabía quien era yo. Ella no tenía la más remota idea de que su compañero de piso y yo éramos amantes. No podía simplemente presentarme y decirle que yo era un chico que iba a su departamento cuando ella no estaba y me follaba a su compañero.

—¡¡¡Nyaaa!!! -su repentino grito extraño hizo que me sobresaltara- Oye, apresúrate y ayúdame con esto que está muy pesado.

Volteé a mirar y pensé que se dirigía a mí, pero quedé helado cuando me fijé que le había hablado a aquel chico que solía visitar a Kaworu, el mismo que era su amante antes de que yo me metiera con él.

Sentí cierto recelo al verlo allí, así que haciéndome el tonto, me quedé por ahí cerca a escuchar lo que hablaban.

—¿Cómo estás, Mari? Permite que te ayude con eso -dijo el chico para luego ayudarla a cargar sus maletas-

—Ufff... acabo de regresar de viaje. No esperaba encontrarte por mí. ¿Vienes a ver a Kaworu? -preguntó ella como si ese chico le fuera alguien ya muy familiar-

—Solo quería saludarlo un momento. No me ha llamado últimamente y a decir verdad lo extraño mucho, supongo que ha estado ocupado.

—Sí, claro -respondió ella con cierto sarcasmo- Ya me imagino qué tan ocupado.

—Será un bonito reencuentro -replicó él- Todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de que un día pueda ser su novio. 

Mari se puso a reír, era como si no creyera en esa posibilidad. Luego vi que ambos se metieron al edificio y no pude evitar sentirme furioso. Es más, podía sentir que la sangre de tanta rabia que traía encima al saber que ese sujeto también tenía un interés romántico en él.

—¡Mierda! -exclamé con impotencia y levanté la mirada, viendo a la ventana del departamento de ellos- Kaworu no se atreverá a acostarse con ese tipo cuando ni siquiera ha pasado un día que estuvo conmigo, ¿o sí?

\---

Desde ese entonces, ya han pasado seis meses desde que me convertí en el amante de Kaworu Nagisa, aquel vecino que empecé a stalkear ni bien se mudó al departamento de en frente. Nunca pensé que las cosas iban a ocurrir de esta manera pero no me arrepiento de nada.

Me he enamorado de él y no sé hasta donde llegaremos con todo esto. 

Lo que sí sé es que probablemente esta relación no tiene futuro alguno, ya que pasa el tiempo y veo que con pena que Kaworu no posee intención alguna de tener algo serio y formal conmigo. También sé que tiene sus ocasionales aventuras con ese chico de siempre y sospecho que también con otros por ahí.

Debo admitir molesta que lo haga y que sufro en silencio por ello, pero no puedo reclamar nada pues él nunca me prometió fidelidad ni amor. No quiero dejarlo porque tengo la esperanza de que un día todo esto cambie y él sea únicamente mío. Mientras tanto, creo que solo puedo dedicarme a disfrutar de este presente y a pasarla bien con mi bello y extraordinario amante Kaworu.

Tal vez algún día consiga conquistarlo.

**FIN**


End file.
